This research project will investigate the perceptual processes occurring during a fixation in skilled reading and the integration of visual information across fixations, using an eye-movement based approach. The research will study: (1) the sequence and timing of the acquisition of visual information during fixation, (2) how language constraints and reading strategies influence what visual information is acquired from words, and (3) what perceptual information is maintained from fixation to fixation and across msks occurring within a fixation. A special effort will be made to investigate the nature and sequence of perceptual activities occurring during fixations which follow regressive movements. This research will depend heavily on techniques for eye movement contingent control of the text stimulus during reading, and there will be continued development of a software package for conducting this type of research so that it can be made available to other researchers.